


Another Kind of Phase Wolf

by NightFlyer17771



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Permadeath, Poison, Space Outlaws AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlyer17771/pseuds/NightFlyer17771
Summary: Ren finds out the Hermits did something terrible a long time ago that directly affects him and his brother. He can't believe he has been traveling with them for so long.But what really happened is Ren was captured by Convex and made to believe, through various mind games, that the Hermits were bad. Before he is rescued, the Comvex injects him with a lasting poison, hoping they can take at least one Hermit out.
Kudos: 9





	Another Kind of Phase Wolf

Not many times in Xisuma’s life did he feel like time was against him. Time didn’t tick by as it did with beings who lived shorter lives. But right now he almost heard the ticking of the clock. 

He was sitting with Ren, in the werewolf’s own room, as his body was currently shutting down. The poison in his veins was found late, and now he didn’t have much time to fight it. There wasn’t even a point in getting him to Stress’ medical room, she only needed a sample from him to find or even make an antidote. 

-  
Ren

The words became darker and blurred together. It was all illegible, so I put the book down. The thick stack of paper slammed together in my hand, pushing a puff of cool air into my face. It felt nice, but also sent waves through my head as heat quickly rose. I dropped the book on the floor anyway. 

Fatigue seeped through my muscle and into my bones. The poison was working wonders, each hour I felt weaker and my body shutting down. I was tired now, and seeing the time was late, I decided to go to bed. 

I didn’t feel the strength to turn the lights off, the control was too far away. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. 

\- 

Bang

Bang!

Bang!

The girl screamed for help as the shots came nearer. I felt like I wasn’t there. Like I didn’t exist. 

The girl was screaming at me. Her eyes were pleading and begging. Did she need my help? Was she asking for it?

Bang! Bang!

There was another scream from further away. 

The girl looked scared. 

I didn’t like that look. 

I raised my hand, not sure why. 

There was a gun there. 

I killed her. 

Bang!

There was more sound and it was coming closer again

\- 

I opened my eyes to the familiar sound of my bedroom door opening, it sounded forced. Light from the hallway outside mixed with the light of my room. Who was that? Why were they after me?

Two people stormed in. 

Gentle hands touched my face, turning my head to face whoever it was. I saw the little girl again, she was mad. 

Then Stress was there, and Xisuma too. She shined a small light into my eyes and said something to Xisuma, who was reaching for my neck. His hand was so cold, I wish he would have stayed there longer. He set fingers where my pulse was, adding pressure. 

Like the pressure I added to the trigger when I shot the girl dead. 

After a minute he pulled away, I really wanted the coolness of his hands to stay. He said something to the girl and I wanted to hear. I would have to listen harder. 

“That’s too fast,” Stress said after I missed Xisuma. Xisuma was here, that meant he knew about the girl, right? Why wasn’t he concerned about the girl being here?

Stress pulled my blanket off of me with a flow of air hitting me. The girl grabbed at me, and I jerked back. She shouldn’t be here, she is dead. Why would I kill her? 

Stress rolled me back from curled on my side. Xisuma helped too, I noticed. 

-

Cool water from the soaked towel swept the sweat away, but it was quickly replaced. 

I wasn't sure how long this had been going on. I couldn't recall when I first felt sick. But it dragged on. 

It could have been minutes. I remember seeing all the Hermits at dinner only a minute ago. Keralis asked Xisuma was ligma was, and Xisuma went the color of the plums we had that night. I didn't understand it at all. 

I also recalled stumbling to my room two days past that, and then I was here. 

-

Stress knew it was poison. She was an expert at poisons after all. A few of the Hermits were actually, I didn't know why I felt like I could keep it a secret at all. 

After leaving when she came into my room the first time, she came back again with a large bag full of supplies, presumably to help her with the poison. 

I remember her taking some blood and storing it away safe. 

-

It quickly came to my understanding that no one was going to let me die, or even get a little unconformable if they could help it. Which they could, they were with me all the time. There was always someone here. Even when I woke up after another nap, I found the same person or even someone else with me. 

Stress had come in twice and injected me with something. I hoped it wasn't what would kill this poison or slow it down to give her time. 

I never quite had the consciousness or strength to even speak to her, although I did feel the needle and the liquid pushed from it. 

-

“Just one more bite, please?” Beef pleaded. He pressed the spoon to my lips where it only left a smudge of food on my bottom lip when I rejected it and rocked my head away from it. 

I didn’t want to eat anymore. I knew it was only a few bites, but I felt my body actively trying to reject it. I also didn’t particularly want to accept anything from this group. I thought of how nice Beef was towards me, not once awkwardly revolted by having to feed me, or asking someone else to do it. From what I’ve gathered, it was volunteer too. I didn’t understand how these, kind, sweet Hermits could do something so horrible either. 

Beed signed and took the spoon away. Then he wiped away the access on my lips. 

“You’ll get better soon,” he said, although I knew otherwise. 

After that, he talked to me for a while. He talked to me about a new recipe he was creating. And he recalled a conversation he had between himself and Etho, who the thought was in a cabinet the entire time, and when he looked, Etho was not really there. Beef said he was very disappointed about that but then went on to say he found him in another cabinet a few minutes later. Apparently, Etho said he didn’t miss any of what Beef said. 

I was left alone when he left. He settled me back down from the propped pillows and only gave me half of the lightest blanket. I was thankful for that detail at least, it was really hot in here. 

I realized this was the first time I was actually alone. 

I stayed awake for a while longer when the girl appeared. I didn’t really know where she came from or where she was now, but I felt her presents in my room. Her face appeared, and I wanted her to go. 

“Ren, calm down,” she said. I did not see her lips moving, but I heard her voice like it was the last time she was here, like it was about to break into a cry. 

“Ren,” she said, “stop,” I wasn’t doing anything. She touched my arm, no, she grabbed my arm. She wanted me to go somewhere. She was dead, I didn’t want to go with her. I wanted to stay here. With my friends. 

She let go. I still felt her eyes on me. 

Then she was gone. 

I didn’t know why she kept coming back. I didn’t know where she came from. Did I even know her to begin with? I don’t remember her, and I certainly don’t remember killing her, although it comes to me like a vague memory. Did I kill some little girl? If I did, that would make me the monster. 

“Ren?” that was not the girl. I could know a thousand voices, and that one would stand out. I turned my head to face the direction of the door where Xisuma was with his void-like robes. 

He came closer when he knew I recognized him as him. His expression held the deepest sorrows, I think it might be worse than his expression when Joe jumped into space after his phase wolf teleported out, or when Bedubs nearly killed Grian. 

I leaned into his hand when he wiped a tear away from my cheek. I didn’t remember crying, so I guess it was just from the general sickness effects. 

Coming into my senses a little more I recalled why I was here in the first place. I pulled away from him, and the disappointment in his eyes almost hurt. 

“What’s wrong, Ren?” He asked, keeping his voice low. It was hard to determine what he meant. Did I poison myself? Did he find out that I did? How was I feeling with the almost solved illness? Did he finally put two and two together and was I now in a lot of trouble? 

I didn’t want to answer and I let the ever-present darkness take me. That was an easy way to get out of that conversation, and I was really tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this short to a very good friend of mine. He deserves all the soft, fluffy love in the world.


End file.
